


(MPD)

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Yuugi thinks his other selves are a little weird
Kudos: 4





	(MPD)

Mutou Yuugi glances out of the window, the leaves of the trees had completely charged to oranges and reds now, the coldest in the winds carried them around the sports field below. A voice calling his name caused him to take his eyes away from the dancing leaves and sees the old pilot staring at him with raised eyebrows.

The young man smiles and looks towards the blackboard hoping the 'teacher' would continue with his training session.

It had been four years since he could to this place, his parents claiming he was sick in the head. The mad old pilot taught the younger inmates because that was what they were, prisoners to this place.

Yuugi knew he was not mad for most of the time, could not it be helped that a spirit lived into his mind and liked to play games with others? No one ever saw it like that.

They told him he simply had multiple personality disorder (MPD) or commonly called schizophrenia by some who don't understand fully the depth of which this took.

"Don't listen to him," Yami said frowning at the 'pilot', the much paler version of himself glares darkly at the older man with deeper purple eyes than Yuugi's, "the man is crazy I saw him drinking from his boot."

"But he does have some interesting things to say," Atem comments as he lazes over Yuugi shoulders, this one looked just like Yami however he had rich tanned skin with deep red coloured eyes and spoke with a heavy accent.

Both of Yuugi's personalties was nothing like him; Yami seemed older and wiser in some ways but was cruel and uncaring for others, he only seemed to like Yuugi and indifferent towards Atem. Atem appeared to care mainly for himself and was lazy in some ways but in other ways he proved himself to be a leader. He gives off that he did not like Yuugi or Yami, but flops and fusses all over them whenever he is given the chance.

"You two are weird." Yuugi says with a heavy sigh, earning him looks from his other inmates. Bowing his head low he went completely red.


End file.
